Indigo Storm Journal
by IndigoStorm27
Summary: My name is Indigo Storm. I am older than time itself and I have discovered how to travel between dimensions. This is my first story so please give me feedback. Leave reviews so I know what I have to work on.
1. Arrival

I do not own any characters in this story except my own. All other characters are owned by

Indigo Storm Journal

My name is Indigo Storm. I am older than time itself. I have found a way to travel between dimensions but I have not started human testing; yet. I have started with small objects; baseballs, basketballs, assorted fruits, none have returned back through the dimensional portal. I will record again when I begin human testing. End journal entry 1. Indigo walked over to his make shift portal. Built from spare parts scavenged from around the wasteland. A generator supplied power to it. He had not wanted to start human testing until he deemed it safe, but being as none of the test objects were returning, he would have to go through the portal himself and explore this dimension. He had stocked up an ample food and provisions and had prepared himself before hand.

Indigo pov:

"Okay, I do not know what is beyond this portal but I have to see" Indigo thought. "Maybe the inhabitants are friendly". He hoped they were friendly. He would hate to use the bullets in his revolver. He took a deep breath, stepped through, and was astonished by what he saw."This world is beautiful" Indigo said, "Absolutely beautiful!" The world he had come upon was filled with color and life. He was so used to the drab brown and gray of the wasteland, that he was nearly blinded. He was so transfixed by what he saw, he did not notice the pink pony bounce up to him. " Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Who are you?" Pinkie Pie asked energetically. Indigo was slightly startled but regained his composure quite quickly. " My name is Indigo Storm, pleasure to make your acquaintance" He stated. "Hi Indigo your new around here and when I meet someone new in Ponyille I throw them a PARTY!" she exclaimed excitedly. Indigo was confused by this, but he went along with this creature's, strange customs. "Very well" he stated. "I shall go to this party." "HORRAY!" she yelled and sped off. "Well that was strange" Indigo thought. No matter, I must get going.

Pinkie pov:

"He seemed weird but he is going to love my party!" Pinkie thought to herself. "Hey Pinkie!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash flying overhead. "Hi Rainbow Dash" Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash pov:

"Where are you headed off to so quick?" I asked her. "Well I saw someone new just outside Ponyville so I'm going to throw him a party." She stated with a grin. "Someone new?" Rainbow asked. "What did they look like?" "Tall, muscular jet black hair, oh and he was a human." Pinkie said just before she sped off. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "A human, but those are just a myth." I said to myself.

End chapter 1


	2. Meeting new people er ponies

Indigo Storm Journal

Third person pov:

Pinkie sped off toward Sugar cube corner, leaving Rainbow Dash in the dust. She stared after her wondering if what she said was in fact true or if Pinkie Pie was just being Pinkie Pie. "I had better check it out" she thought to herself, and flew off. Indigo pov: "Whatever this place is" I thought, "It's better than where I was." I started walking towards the small town in the distance, wondering what I would find. Until I was knocked to the ground by a rainbow blur, that is. I had been tackled by light blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded. I slowly get to my feet before I answer. "My name is Indigo Storm, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I told her. "As for what I'm doing here, I decided to make an inter dimensional portal, being as anywhere would be better than my world." She stared at me like the words I had just spoken were of some alien language. "What?" she asked with a look of confusion. "Never mind." I said in exasperation. "Do you know of someplace where I can stay for the time being?" "There's a room open at SugarCube Corner." She said nonchalantly. "Very well, where is this place?" I asked. "It's towards the center of town, just follow the pink trail." She told me. "Pink trail?" I asked in confusion before I noticed the pink speed trail left by the pink ponie that nearly gave me a heart attack not a few minutes prior. "Oh, very well, thank you for the assistance." I told her. "No problem Indigo." She said, and flew off. "Well that was strange but might as well follow the pink trail." I thought, and continued walking. Twilight pov: I was looking through my notes on inter dimensional travel, a strange topic but it was something to do, when Rainbow Dash flew in and scared the shit out of me. "Hey Twi watcha doin?" she asked me. I let my heart beat go back to normal before I answered her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." she apologized. "Well next time just knock on the door instead of barging in like that!'" I yelled. "Now what do you want?" Well I think I found someone who can help you with your inta dimensia whatever." she told me. My eyes lit up with excitement "REALLY who is it?" I asked excitedly. "Come on I'll show ya." she told me. I ran after her my mind racing with possibilities. Indigo pov: I had finally made it into town after a mile's walk and was abruptly tackled to the ground again. I got up groaning, and was about to yell at the rainbow pegasus until I realized it was someone else, a purple winged unicorn with purple and pink hair and a look of pure happiness on her face. "Do you know about Inter Dimensional travel?" she asked me at a speed that should not be possible. "Umm yes why?" I asked uncomfortably. "Oh thank Celestia, finally someone else who is intelligent!" She exclaimed, "Follow me" she said and began walking towards an enormous crystal castle. Twilight pov: I explained the problem I was having to, Indigo I think his name was, when he interrupted me. "Well you see on my world it was just a theory until I actually built a portal out of scavenged materials from the wasteland." he told me. "Wasteland, what do you mean by that?" I asked him. Rainbow Dash pov: "Well you see... I couldn't hear the rest of what Indigo said because I had tuned out his and twi's conversation, because it was FUCKING BOOOORING. So I just flew off to do my own thing like I usually do. I didn't want hear his boring science mumbo-jumbo, mostly cause I don't care, mostly cause I don't understand what the hell he's talkin about. So I flew up to my favorite cloud and dozed off. Pinkie pov: "Now where did that new guy go?" I asked myself. "I can't throw him a Welcome to Ponyville party if I can't find him." Maybe he's with Twilight. Yeah I'll see if he's there. Twilight pov: "So what your saying is a nuclear war happened on your planet and everything was wiped out?" I asked him. "That about covers it" he said. He had told me about the nuclear war that had happened on his planet 200 years ago for him. "So how are you still alive?" I asked. "Well I am basically immortal." he said. "How is that even possible?" I asked him. He sighed and said "I'm not going to explain it again." I was about to ask him what caused the nuclear war when Pinkie burst into the room. "There you are new guy come on the party is about to start." she said. "What... but..." he tried to say but Pinkie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room cutting our talk short. Indigo pov: It was no use struggling, as the pink ponie was stronger than she looked. "Come on new guy." "Indigo" "Whatever!" Well apparently this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not, might as well go with it, as I was dragged by the arm out the door and towards my original destination.


	3. The Portal

Indigo Storm Journal

Indigo pov:

As he was forcefully dragged to SugarCube corner, he couldn't help but wonder how this planet had not sunk into atomic war. That was until he looked around and saw that town was built from wood and other non-technological materials. "This world has not discovered technology yet!" He exclaimed in his mind. They were basically in the dark ages. Then he noticed that he was the only human, and everyone was staring at him. A yellow pegasus walked by with a small rabbit, a large brown bear and what looked like a young manticore, which he had killed his share of. Then the pegasus noticed him, screamed and flew off. "What was her problem?" he asked the ponie whose grip he was in. "Oh, that was Fluttershy, don't worry about her or anypony giving you weird looks, your the first human here ever!" she said. "Fluttershy?" he thought to himself. They entered the darkened SugarCube corner, and he yelled out, "The lights don't have to be off I already know this is happening."He heard a chorus of "awwww" as several ponies came out from their hiding places, looking disappointed. Time skip to that night: The party had just ended, and Indigo had already rented his room with the bits that had suddenly appeared in his bag. The room was medium sized with a bed, desk, chair, and a bathroom. So he set his stuff down, got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning, I got up, brushed my teeth, had some coffee and got dressed in my usual attire. I decided to go for a run. "Why not?" I thought to myself. I left the room I had rented and was about to leave when Pinkie stopped me. Pinkie pov: As I was putting some cupcakes on a cooling rack I saw oonigo come out of his room, or that's what I thought his name was. I stopped him, and asked, "Hey oonigo, want to come to a picnic with me and my friends?" "My name is Indigo, and yes that sounds lovely." Then he ran out the door. "Awesome!" I thought to my self. " Now I can do something with that extra plate. Indigo pov: I pugged in some headphones to my phone and turned on some of my music and started off. A run around ponyville will help me see some of the sights it has to offer. As I was running I saw an apple orchard in the distance. "Wow, they actually have farms here." I thought. I had not seen a farm for many years. The last time I had seen a farm was before the total nuclear annihilation of my world. I might go see what crops they are growing. Maybe I can help out. After all, he did know a thing or two about farming. As he approached he saw a red stallion that looked as if his face had been struck with lightning, and an orange mare in a brown stetson cowboy hat who appeared to be having an argument. "I don't care what granny said ya should've waited fer me!" "Now a whole crop a zap apples is down the drain!" " AJ I ain't havin this discussion wit ya, now drop it!" The orange mare looked down in defeat, tears forming in her eyes. "I everything alright?" I asked. "Uh yeah everything's fine." "What can I do ya fer?" "I was wondering if you had any work available?" "Sorry, during zap apple season only members of the Apple family are allowed to work on the farm." "It's sorta tradition." "Of course I understand fully." "Thank you for your time." "No problem sugarcube!" she exclaimed happily. "Sugarcube?" "She calls everypony sugarcube." Rainbow Dash had flown by to say hello. "Hello Rainbow Dash." I said halfheartedly. "You don't sound happy to see me." "That's because last time we met you tackled me to ground." "Oh right." she said, blushing. " Anyway I must be off I have to help Twilight with with her work on Inter Dimensional travel." Time skip. (If you want me to stop time skipping just let me know with a review or PM me.) Third person pov: Back at Twilight's castle, Indigo was helping Twilight build a portal, which was quite difficult due to the lack of resources Indigo pov: "That should just about do it" I said with smile. "Thank you so much!" "Your quite welcome, but were did you find an intact mirror?" "Canterlot." "What?" "The royal city." "OK moving on this portal, once powered up should open a gateway to another world." Twilight squealed in delight. Then she took a book that appeared to be pulsing and vibrating and placed it on top of the mirror. Magic tendrils of electricity shot out of it and arced all the down the mirror. After a while a portal burst to life on the mirrors surface, and something was climbing through. End Chapter 3 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, have to make the story interesting somehow.**


	4. The Transformation

**Chapter 4 This story takes place after Equestria Girls™ but during Rainbow Rocks™**

It turns out that thing was a pony. An orange mare with blazing hair." Twilight it's getting worse the sirens have- Oooh who's this big hunk of a man?" she asked. My cheeks turned pink, but I remained calm. "My name is Indigo Storm, pleasure to make your acquaintance." "The pleasure is all mine" the mare said seductively. "Anyway the sirens's have gotten to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna!" "What do you mean?" "They made them change their minds about the music showcase, and now we're doing a Battle of the Bands!" "Sorry Indigo I have to help my friends!" "Wait you have been to another world before?" "Yes but the portal is only open every 30 moons, that's why I needed your help so I can open the portal prematurely." I was not only speechless, I was infuriated! "How could you lie to me like that?" "I'm sorry but if I told you what I was really doing you wouldn't have helped me." I said nothing, my eyes blazing with anger. "Indigo are you ok?" "No I am fine just fine." I walked out without saying another word. Twilight pov: I know I should have have told Indigo what I was actually doing, but I was afraid if I did he wouldn't help me. So I walked through the portal with Sunset. (I will not be writing about Canterlot High or the events that happen there. If you want to know what happens watch the damn movie.) Indigo pov: I can't believe Twilight! She flatout lied to me! I punched a wall in anger and nearly broke my hand. "DAMNIT!" I screamed out of anger and pain. Rainbow Dash flew down after hearing me yell. "Hey, whats wrong with you?" "Twilight lied to my face and then didn't even give me a good reason!" "Yeah she does that sometimes, hey can you fly?" I looked at her like she asked if could shit gold bricks. "What?" "No." "Maybe I can help with that." She pointed towards a cliff that had a giant city built into the side of it. "Well, how do we get there?" "The train." "You have a train here?" "For a world who has houses built of wood and straw, You have a lot of technology." "I'll take that as a compliment." " It was." Time skip. (Seriously, if you want me to stop I'll stop) "So Princess Celestia can turn me into a pegasus?" "Yep" We had taken the train to Canterlot and were outside the throne room waiting for an audience with the Princess. "Interesting." "You have been granted an audience with Princess Celestia." A royal guard said. "Alright let's go." said Rainbow Dash. As they entered the throne room, I looked around at the stained glass portraits. There was one that looked like Twilight and her friends defeating a winged unicorn mare, one that depicted that looked like draconequus being turned to stone by Twilight and her friends and two winged unicorn mares raising the sun and lowering the moon. "Hello I am Princess Celestia, ruler of equestria." "Forgive me for asking but, what exactly are you?" " Not at all, I am an alicorn, I have a unicorn horn and pegasus wings." "Strange, but that is not what we are here for." "I know what you are here for and yes I will do it." "Could you turn me into an alicorn?" "Of course but the transformation would be painful." "It will be worth it." "Very well, are you ready?" "Yes" "Alright here we go." **End Chapter 4**


	5. Troubles with Discord

**Chapter 5**

Celestia's horn began to glow brightly. My body was enveloped in a bright white light and pain shot through me. I grit my teeth and, several minutes later, the light faded and I was put down, not on feet but hooves, four hooves! "Amazing I am completely changed!" "Now your form will take some getting used to but you should be fine overall." "Look at you Indigo, I am digging your new body." A blush formed on my cheeks and I cleared my throat. "Well what do I look like?" 'Black fur, short black mane, long black tail, and dark eyes." Celestia said. "And sexy black wings." Rainbow Dash said seductively. "Well.. I .. Uh.." I stuttered. "Come on, lets see how fast you are." After an hour, Rainbow Dash lay on the ground panting as I stood over her victorious after I beat in a race 3 times in a row. "How... Are... You... so fast?" "Beginners luck?" "Funny." Rainbow Dash got up and glared at me playfully. "Alright lets get something to eat." "Alright." We walked side by side into Ponyville, people stating at me with amazement. "Why are they all staring at me like that?" "Because, alicorns are usually mares, not stallions." "I see, well are they expecting something from me?" "No your just, unique." "Let's just focus on getting something to eat." They entered the diner, sat down, and ordered their food. "Ok this is getting ridiculous." "I know their just staring." "Do you all just like staring at me or do you want to say something?" That stopped them staring. Most of them actually gasped. "Oh get over yourself." At about six o,clock I said good bye to rainbow and retired for the night, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Time Skip (Just say the word and I'll stop) The next morning, I got up and went through my normal routine, teeth, hair, the like. I went outside and saw pies floating through the air, cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk and a bright pink sky. "What the hell?" "Oh a knew pony to play with." Said an unfamiliar voice. I looked and saw a draconequus not unlike the one from that stained glass mural in Celestia's castle. "Hello, I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony" "You call this chaos?" "Well yes why?" "These are just simple parlor tricks." "This is chaos." I made a giant swarm of wasp's appear with my horn. They started to chase everypony around, stinging them. "Well you see my chaos is not meant to hurt, just to cause problems and inconvenience." "Right well I best be off, I have to meet someone today." I walked off leaving Discord slightly disgruntled. (Discord won't be making many appearances but he will pop up periodically.) I spread my new wings and took off towards Cloudsdale, eager to get there quickly. In my haste I crashed into a cloud, painfully. I popped out the other side and went into a nosedive. I did my best to pull up but it was no use. I accepted my fate and closed my eyes waiting for impact, until I hit a cotton candy cloud. I was stuck there. "Well, I guess these things have some use." I struggled in vain for a while until the cloud disappeared and the sky returned to normal. I looked around and saw a rainbow explosion. That must be Rainbow Dash, I thought. I took off and got there in 12 seconds. I wasn't Rainbow Dash I came across, however it was Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, the orange mare in a cowboy hat from the farm, and a white unicorn mare with purple styled mane and tail. "Howdy I don't think we've met, I'm Applejack." "Indigo Storm, so you run that farm that I was at before?" I don't recall you bein' there." "Oh my apologies, I was the fellow who asked for a job." "Oh I see you've met with the princess." said the white unicorn mare in a formal accent. "Ah another who speaks with formality other than myself." "Oh darling this is not formal I... I guess it is my apologies." "Not needed, but may I have your name?" "Rarity, I run the Carousel Boutique here in Ponyville." "Well then I must stop by at some point." I looked over and saw that Discord was imprisoned in stone. "What happened to him." "Nothing we just blasted him with our awesome Elements of Harmony." "Too bad I liked him, he was funny." "Oh well no use crying over spilled chaos." "Well, Rainbow we must be off if we are going to make that show." "Oh right I almost forgot." They then flew off to Cloudsdale together leaving behind a a trail of both rainbow and indigo (A dark shade of blue) **End Chapter 5**


	6. Story Update

Sorry about the long wait you guys, but I have alot on my plate the past few months and my brain is dry on ideas so I am making a request. I need ideas, so send me some reviews with your ideas for the story and I'll do my best to work with what you give. Thanks a bunch. This is Indigo Storm signing off.


End file.
